


The Way of the Beastman: A BNA afterstory

by TheWholePackage



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Female Protagonist, Futa, Futa., Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Wholesome, but some, not a lot, troubled character, wholesome sex, yes i said it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWholePackage/pseuds/TheWholePackage
Summary: Nazuna Hiwatachi and Michiru Kagemori finally get together to make love to each other, and things take a twist, and everything takes Michiru for a wild ride.
Relationships: Nazuna Hiwatachi/Michiru Kagemori
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BNA SPOILERS DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE ANIME.

( _Michiru was sitting on her bed, playing on her phone when someone knocked on the door.)_

Michiru: “Who is it?”

Nazuna: “It’s me, Nazuna.”

( _Michirus face lit up and she raced to the door to open it.)_

Michiru: Hi! What’s up?

Nazuna: ...

(Nazuna crashes her lips onto Michirus.)

Michiru: “Hmm?!”

(Michiru broke away from the kiss.)

Nazuna: “I-I’m sorry...”

(Michiru kisses Nazuna.)

Michiru: “Mmph...~”

Nazuna: “Mmn.~”

(Michiru slipped her tongue between Nazunas lips.)

(Nazuna ran her hands down Michirus back and places them on Michirus ass.)

(Michiru broke away from the kiss, a small string of saliva connecting the two.)

Nazuna: “Wanna take this to the next level?~”

Michiru: “Y-Yeah...~”

(Nazuna started removing articles of clothing until she was completely nude.)

Michiru: “Uhh...”

Nazuna: “Well, are you going to take your clothes off?”

Michiru: “Yeah, sorry...”

(Michiru took off her clothes until she was in the nude.)

(Nazuna grabbed her hand and led her to the bed.)

(They both sat down, and they started making out with each other.)

(Nazuna broke away and looked at Michiru with love.)

Nazuna: "M-Michiru..~"

Michiru: “Y-Yeah Nazuna?”

Nazuna: "I love you~"

Nazuna: "Not just as a friend...~"

Michiru: “...”

Michiru: “I-I love you too...”

(Nazuna blushes deeply...)

(Michiru resumes their kiss.)

Michiru: “Mmph...~”

(Nazuna breaks away from the kiss to catch her breath.)

(She starts groping Michirus breasts.)

Michiru: “Ahhn...~”

(Nazuna kisses one of her nipples, suckling on it a little..)

(Michiru throws her head back in ecstasy.)

(Nazuna starts fingering Michiru.)

Michiru: “Ohh, Nazuna that feels amazing!~”

Michiru: “P-Please, don’t stop...~”

(Michiru reaches inside her nightstand drawer and pulls out a vibrator.)

(She inserts the vibrator into Nazunas entrance.)

Michiru: “N-Nazuna, I want you t-to be my...”

Nazuna: “Yeah?”

(Michiru moans before she could finish her sentence.)

Michiru: “I-I want you to be m-my girlfriend...”

Nazuna: “Michiru...~”

(She responded to this with a passionate kiss, holding her close...)

Michiru: “Mmn~”

(She pulls away from Nazuna and blushes.)

Nazuna: “I want to be your girlfriend...~”

Michiru: “I-I love you, Nazuna...“

Nazuna: “I love you too, Michiru.”

(Someone knocks on the door.)

Michiru: “Shit!”

Nazuna: “Oh no...”

(Michiru frantically tried to put her clothes back on, but it was too late as the door swung open.)

Shirou: “What...”  
  
Michiru: “I-It’s not what it looks like!”

(Nazuna tried her best to hide herself.)

(Shirou sighs.)

Shirou: “Just let me know when you finish...”  
  
(He walks out and shuts the door.)

(Nazuna blushes, knowing that he probably doesn't approve, but wants to give them privacy...)

Michiru: “Oh my god, that was so embarrassing!”

Nazuna: “Yeah...”

(Michiru tackles Nazuna onto the bed and stares passionately into her eyes.)

(Nazuna stares back, smiling warmly.)

Michiru: “Now it’s my turn...~”

(She slid down to Nazunas area, her mouth inches away from her entrance.)

(Michiru started eating her out.)

Nazuna: "Ah...Mmm...Michiru...~”

(Michiru starts rubbing Nazunas thighs.)

(Nazuna blushes a deep red hue.)

(Michiru sticks her tongue in as deep as it could go.)

Nazuna: “Ahhnnn...!~”

(Michiru breaks away to catch her breath.)

Michiru: “Hey, I want to try something real quick...~”

Nazuna: “Yeah...?”

(Michiru stood up and a blue aura surrounded her crotch.)

(Nazuna blushed deeply.)

(Michiru opened her eyes and was in awe to see that her pussy was completely gone and replaced with a penis.)

Nazuna: "Oh, Michiru..~"

(Michiru places her penis at Nazunas entrance, teasing her a bit.)

Nazuna: “Just put it in already!~”

(Michiru thrusted into Nazuna.)

Michiru: “Ahhn!~”

Nazuna: “Ah!~”

(Nazuna holds Michiru tightly, feeling Michiru inside of her.)

Nazuna: “I-It feels so good!~”

(Michiru smiles and begins to thrust back and forth.)

Nazuna: "Ah..ahh..aahh...~"

(Michiru moans as she picks up the pace.)

(Nazuna moans as well.)

Michiru: “Oh, Nazuna...”

Nazuna: “M-Michiru...”

(Michiru goes even faster.)

Nazuna: “Please... cum inside me!~”

Michiru: “I don’t know if I should, Nazuna!”

Nazuna: “P-Please...~”

Michiru: “O-Okay...~”

(Michiru throws her head back in ecstasy and thrusts deep into Nazuna.)

(Nazuna holds on tight, moaning loudly and throwing her head back as well.)

Michiru: “Ohhh, Nazuna, I-I’m cumming!”

Nazuna: "So am I!~"

(Just as Nazuna says that, Michiru releases her cum into Nazuna.)

(Nazuna squirts on Michirus cock.)

Nazuna: “Ahhh.......!~”

Michiru: “AHHHN!~”

(Michiru pants and pulls out.)

Nazuna: “S-So much cum...~”

Michiru: “Yeah...”

Michiru: “H-Hey, this won’t get you pregnant, right?”

Nazuna: “I don’t think so, I think your cum stays in the form of eggs and not sperm.”

Michiru: “I hope so...”

Nazuna: “Same here...”

Michiru: “I think we should check with Shirou though to be sure...“  
  
Nazuna: “Alright...”

Michiru: “Do you think we should ask him now, or should we wait until tomorrow?”

Nazuna: "We should ask him pretty soon, since he wanted to see us..."

Michiru: “Okay, we should probably go get cleaned up before we go talk to him though...”

Nazuna: “Yeah...~”

(Michiru goes to take a shower.)

(Nazuna follows her.)

(Michiru enters the shower and runs the water.)

(Nazuna gets in the shower with Michiru.)

(Michiru turns around and wraps her arms around her shoulders.)

Michiru: “I love you, Nazuna...”

Nazuna: “I love you too, Michiru.”

(Michiru puts her hands on Nazunas cheeks and kisses her passionately.)

Nazuna: “Mm...”

(Michiru releases her and steps out of the shower.)

(She throws a towel around her waist as Nazuna exits the shower.)

(Both Michiru and Nazuna get dressed.)

Michiru: “So, should we go ask Shirou now?”

Nazuna: “Yeah.”

(Michiru nods.)

(They walk outside.)

Michiru: “Where do you think he’ll be?”

Nazuna: “Why don’t we check his office?”

Michiru: “That’s a good idea...”

(They walk down to his office.)

(Surprisingly, he was there.)

Shirou: “So, did you two enjoy yourselves?”

Nazuna: “Yeah...”

Michiru: “We did...”

Michiru: “Well, we wanted to ask you a question...”

Shirou: “...Go ahead.”

Nazuna: "If Michiru is able to change her...things...would the same go for her juices?"

Shirou: “...”  
  
Shirou: “Do you mean genitals?”

Nazuna: “Y-Yeah...”

Shirou: “It depends on how she transformed.”

Shirou: “If she did a full transformation then yes, the seed would in fact change.”

Michiru: “What does a full transformation mean?”

Shirou: “It’s where the genitals completely swap out. When that happens the seed changes.”  
  
Nazuna: “Oh...”

(Michiru started to panic.)

(Nazuna hugged her to calm her down.)

Nazuna: “It’s okay, Michiru...”

Shirou: “Michiru... what transformation did you use?”

(Nazuna was also curious.)

Michiru: “I-I...”

”I used the full transformation.”


	2. Lover’s Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazuna goes and takes a birth control pill, and takes a pregnancy test. Will it be positive or negative?

Michiru: “I-I-“

(Michiru started to well up.)

Michiru: “I used the full transformation...”

(Nazuna hugs Michiru tightly.)

(Michiru started to cry.)

Nazuna: "It's okay..."

Michiru: “I-Is there anything we can do to prevent her getting pregnant, Shirou?”

Shirou: “The only thing you can really do is take birth control...”  
  
(Michiru places her face in her palms.)

(Nazuna smiles warmly at her.)

Nazuna: “It’s okay, Michiru...”

(Shirou places his hand on Nazunas back.)

Michiru: “So, when should she start taking it?”  
  
Shirou: “Usually you’d want to start taking ASAP, so I suggest you go buy some right now.”

Nazuna: “Okay.”

(Michiru nods and leaves the room.)

(Nazuna followed Michiru.)

(They made their way down to the street.)

(Nazuna wasn’t that far behind and they walked to the pharmacy.)

(Once they arrived, they made their way to the counter.)

Nazuna: "Remember, I'm here with you."

(Nazuna couldn’t help but grab Michirus hand.)

Michiru: “I know...”

(The pharmacist noticed the two and walked over to them.)

Pharmacist: "What can I do for you two today?"

Michiru: “U-Um, we need some birth control pills...”

Pharmacist: "Oh, right. They should be down here..."

(He looks for them, getting a bottle of pills out.)  
  
Michiru: “How much are they?”

(The pharmacist calculated the price.)

Pharmacist: “About $20.”

(Michiru pulls out her wallet and places the money on the counter.)

(The pharmacist takes it and hands the pill bottle to Michiru.)

Michiru: “Thank you.”

(Michiru left the pharmacy with Nazuna.)

(Nazuna hugs Michiru.)

(Michiru returns the hug.)

Michiru: “H-Hey, do you think we should get some pregnancy tests just in case?”

Nazuna: “Yeah...”

Michiru: “Alright then, let’s find the nearest store...”

(Michiru lets go of Nazuna.)

(Michiru grabs Nazunas hand and walks to the closest store.)

(Nazuna took a birth control pill along the way.)

Michiru: “I hope this works...”

Nazuna: “Same here.”

(They arrive at the store and enter.)

(They walk through the isles looking for pregnancy tests.)

(Nazuna spotted one and picked it up.)

(Night Running began to play on the store radio.)

(Michiru smiled and started singing.)

(Nazuna joined along.)

(Michiru giggled and hugged Nazuna.)

Nazuna: “I love you, Michiru.”

Michiru: “I love you too, Nazuna.”

(Michiru let go and kissed Nazuna)

Michiru: “Let’s go pay now.”

(Michiru smiles.)

Nazuna: “Right.”

(They walk over to the checkout counter and place the pregnancy tests on the belt.)

(The cashier scans the items and puts them in a bag.)

Cashier: “That’ll be $4.50.”

(Michiru gives the cashier the money.)

(He hands them the bag and Michiru leaves the store with Nazuna.)

(They start walking back to the co-op.)

(Michiru smiles and kisses Nazuna on the cheek.)

(Once they made it back, Michiru walked up to her room and flopped on the bed.)

(Nazuna did the same, leaving the baggie on the nightstand before doing so.)

(Michiru smiles and puts her arm around Nazuna.)

Michiru: ”I love you, Nazuna.~”

Nazuna: “I love you too, Michiru.~”

(Michiru drifted off to sleep)

(Nazuna did as well.)

(Michiru woke up in the early morning.)

(She smiles and moves the hair out of Nazunas face.)

(Nazuna woke up soon after.)

Nazuna: "G'morning, Michiru..~"

Michiru: “Good morning, Nazuna...~”

Nazuna: "How'd you sleep?~"

Michiru: “I slept well, but next to you who wouldn’t?”

(Michiru giggled.)

Michiru: “How did you sleep?”

Nazuna: “"Like an angel...”

(Michiru smiled.)

Michiru: “Hey, you should probably try one of those tests...”

Nazuna: “Right.”

(Nazuna grabs one of the tests and makes her way to the bathroom.)

(She came out of the bathroom five minutes later.)

Nazuna: “Michiru...”

Michiru: “Y-Yeah?”

(Nazuna smiles)

Nazuna: “I’m not pregnant!”

(She hugs Michiru tightly.)

Michiru: “T-That’s great!”

Michiru: “But you should probably take them at least once a day just to be sure though...”  
  
Nazuna: “Alright.”

(She takes a pill to be safe.)

(Michiru smiles.)

Michiru: “So should we go tell Shirou the good news?”

Nazuna: “Yeah!”

(Michiru grabs Nazunas hand and make their way to Shirous office.)

Michiru: “H-Hey Shirou!”

Shirou: “Hmm?”

Michiru: “Nazuna isn’t pregnant!”

(Nazuna hugs Shirou tightly, smiling brightly.)

Shirou: “Yeah, that’s great...”

Shirou: “You know that you need to check every day, right?”

Shirou: “Because the test might not be 100% accurate.”

Nazuna: “Oh, right...”

(Michirus smile fades a bit.)

Michiru: “That makes sense, I guess...”

(Michiru squeezes Nazunas hand.)

Michiru: “Wanna go to the park, Nazuna?”

Nazuna: “Yeah!”

(Michiru ran out of the room, excited.)

(Nazuna followed suit.)

(Once they made it to the street, Michiru hugged Nazuna.)

Michiru: “I know everything’s gonna be okay.”

Nazuna: “Me too.”

(Michiru released Nazuna and walked to the park with Nazuna.)

(When they arrived at the park, they sat down on a bench.)

Michiru: “Hey, I have a question...”

Nazuna: “Yeah?”

Michiru: “What _would_ you do if you found out you were pregnant...?”  
  
Nazuna: “...”

Nazuna: “I'd probably make out with you, on the spot...~”

(Michiru smiled but it quickly faded away.)

Nazuna: “Whats wrong?”

Michiru: “I-I don’t know, I’m just scared...”

Nazuna: “How come?”

Michiru: “I don’t know...”

Michiru: “I’d be happy if you were pregnant of course, but...”

Michiru: “There’s something about being a parent thats just terrifying to me...”

Nazuna: “Oh...”

(She hugs Michiru.)

(Michiru hugged back.)

(Michiru released Nazuna and got up from the bench.)

Michiru: “Lets go walk around for a bit.”

Nazuna: “Alright then.”

(They walked around the park for a couple hours.)

(Michiru checked the time.)

[6:44 PM.]

Michiru: “Hey, it’s about 7:00 PM, wanna go get some dinner?”

Nazuna: “Yeah.”

(Michiru grabs Nazunas hand and leads her to a nearby diner.)

(Nazuna blushes.)

(Michiru opens the door for Nazuna and they sit down at an empty booth.)

(Nazuna stares romantically at Michiru.)

(Michiru does the same.)

(A waitress comes by to take their order.)

Waitress: “So what would you two like to order?”

Nazuna: "What would you like to have, Michiru?"

Michiru: “I’ll take a burger and fries, please!”

Nazuna: “I’ll have the same.”

(The waitress nods and writes their orders down.)

Waitress: “Okay, and what would you like anything to drink?”

Michiru: “I’ll take a vanilla shake, please!”

Nazuna: “So will I!”

Nazuna: "Or, maybe we could share..?”

Michiru: “Lets share one, Nazuna!”

(Nazuna smiles, blushing a little.)

(The waitress nods and walks away.)

(Nazuna holds Michirus hand.)

(Michiru smiled and winked at Nazuna.)

[10 minutes pass.]

(The waitress comes back with their food.)

Michiru: “Thank you!

(Michiru began eating her burger.)

Nazuna: “Thank you, miss.”

(Nazuna also began to dig in.)

(Michiru glanced over at the TV in the corner)

(Michirus heart sank as a look of panic was strewn across her face.)

Nazuna: “Whats wrong?”

(Michiru pointed towards the TV.)

(Nazuna looked in that direction.)

[BREAKING NEWS: Sylvasta Pharmaceutical Birth Control proven ineffective.]

Nazuna: “Oh...”

Michiru: “H-Hey, maybe it’s a hoax!”

Nazuna: “I hope so...”

(They both finished their burgers.)

(Michiru moved the milkshake to the center of the table.)

(They both put their straws in the milkshake.)

(They started drinking the milkshake together.)

(Michiru blushed.)

(Nazuna did as well.)

(Once they finished, they paid for their meal and left the restaurant.)

(They walked back to the Beastman Co-op and made their way up to Michirus room.)

Michiru: “Hey, wanna make out?~”

Nazuna: “Yeah...~”

(Michiru sat down on the bed with Nazuna.)

(She inched her face closer to Nazunas.)

(They locked lips and increased the pressure slowly.)

Nazuna: “Mmn...~”

(Michiru slipped her tongue between Nazunas lips.)

Nazuna: “Mmmh...~”

(Nazuna lightly rubbed Michirus sides.)

Michiru and Nazuna: “Mmph..~”

(Michiru breaks away from the kiss.)

(She smiles.)

Michiru: “You’re pretty.”

Nazuna: “Aww, so are you!~”

(Nazuna boops Michiru.)

Michiru: “H-Hey!”

(Michiru pets Nazuna behind the ears.)

(Nazuna giggles, doing the same to Michiru.)

Michiru: “You’re such a dork, Nazuna!”

(She chuckled.)

Nazuna: "And that's why you love me, right?"

Michiru: “That’s right!”

(Michiru checked the time.)

[10:42 PM.]

Michiru: “Hey it’s getting kinda late, we should head to bed...”

Nazuna: “Yeah...”

(Michiru lies down on the bed.)

(Nazuna does the same, after going topless.)

(Michiru blushed deeply.)

Nazuna: “You can put your hands on them if you like...~”

Michiru: “O-Okay...~”

(She places her hands on Nazunas breasts.)

(Nazuna blushes deeply, smiling warmly.)

(Michiru slowly drifts off to sleep.)

(Nazuna does the same.)

(Michiru squeezes Nazunas breasts in her sleep.)

(Nazuna blushed in her sleep.)

[7 hours later.]

(Michiru woke up and watched the sunrise.)

(Nazuna wakes up as well and watched it with Michiru.)

Michiru: “Good morning, Nazuna!”

(She smiled.)

Nazuna: “Good morning, Michiru.”

Michiru: “Hey, did you take your test yet?”

Nazuna: "I haven't...”

(Nazuna goes to the bathroom to take one of the tests.)

(As time passed by, the more anxious Michiru got...)

(Nazuna exited the bathroom.)

Michiru: “And?”

Nazuna: “...”

”It’s positive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to The Enemy Stand for writing this with me on Discord!


End file.
